Uncertain Future
by madiSUNSUN
Summary: The night Darry, Soda and Pony's parent die. And how the struggle to put thier lives back together.
1. The Night Of

**This story takes place before the book when their parents die. No one's POV:**

"Darryl, sweetheart you are to watch your brothers tonight okay?"

"Whatever you say mom." The oldest of the Curtis boys agreed.

"Don't forget dinners in the fridge and stay in the house!" Mrs. Curtis yelled as Mr. Curtis pulled her towards the car. Darry, Soda, and Pony all stepped on to the porch to wave their parents goodbye. They watched as the car turned the corner then Darry forced Soda into a head lock and wrestled him and Pony into the house. They all fell laughing in the living room.

"You hungry?" Darry asked. "Yup." "Sure am." Pony and Soda responded. Darry got up to make dinner while Pony and Soda fought for the couch. Once Soda won Pony settled onto the ground. They watched the TV for a while until the heard steps on the porch. "Anyone home!" Steve yelled as he burst through the door. "No", Pony said sarcastically.

"Watch it kid" Steve inhaled and said "What's for dinner Dar I didn't know you could cook." Darry ignored him. Steve sat in chair next to the door. "Food!" Darry yelled and all three of the boys jumped to their feet. "Stampede!" Darry mumbled quietly as he watched his brothers and Steve attack the stack of baloney sandwiches. "What those sandwiches ever do to you?" Soda asked as Steve inhaled one sandwich then attacked the next victim on his plate. The rest of the night passed slowly. They played cards and wrestled some more until Steve had to leave. It was 11:00. "It's getting late I should be getting to bed." Pony mumbled sleepily as he walked towards his room. "Night Pone", Soda and Darry said in unison. "Wonder where mom and dad are they should be home soon." Soda grumbled to himself.

"Maybe you should be getting to bed too Sodapop."

"No I'll wait up for them with you."

"Suit yourself Soda."

They sat their waiting for at least another half an hour until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Darry said and walked over to open the door. He looked out the window and caught a glance of a cop car in front their house. Now worried he opened the door quickly. "Hello son are you Darryl Curtis Junior?"

"Yes officer what's the problem?"

"Well son I don't know how to tell ya this but there has been an accident."

"What are you sayin' sir?"

"Your parents aren't coming home tonight son, they aren't ever coming home…" The officer spoke slowly and trailed off at the end. Darry stood their shocked. It seemed like eternity while the officer explained the situation to him. The only words he heard were train, car, didn't feel a thing, and died quickly. "Now look son you have to younger brothers right." Darry nodded solemnly. "We need to know if you can take care of them until we sort this all out okay."

"If ya can't we can take 'em."

"No! You can't take them we'll be alright" Darry snapped.

"Oh, okay then we will be back in a few days to sort all this out together okay kid." The officer stated then walked off the porch and headed back to the squad car. Darry walked back inside and closed the door. "What was that all about?" Soda asked.

"Umm, Soda something happened tonight with mom and dad."


	2. What's wrong

**Okay here goes the second chapter. I know it's not flawless grammar wise and I don't really care but let me know if you like it!**

"What? What's wrong Darry?" Soda was worried now he had never seen his brother so upset looking. "What happened?" he urged. Darry look at his little brother for a long time. He looked down at the ground and mumbled "Soda, mom and dad got real hurt." Soda looked at his brother with a confused expression. "Are they alright?"

"No Soda."

"When are they coming home Dar, Are they coming home are they at the hospital?" Soda continued to ramble on. Darry sighed his brother wasn't getting it but Darry didn't know if he could stay calm if he told soda his parents are dead. "They're not coming home Soda their never coming home again, they're dead." Darry struggled on each word as if he didn't believe it himself. Soda looked like someone slapped him across the face. Darry started to cry. He fell onto the couch crying. Each sob shook him violently. Soda just stood there for a long while. Tears ran down his face. He cried silently.

A good twenty minutes later Darry finally stopped crying. He got up and wrapped his arms around his little brother. He had convinced himself he needed to be strong for his little brothers. "It's going to be ok Sodapop we are going to be fine you'll see," Darry said himself "You'll see." Soda was slowly calming himself down now. "Should we tell Pone?" Soda asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait till morning let him sleep." Soda nodded he envied pony for going to sleep when he did. He didn't know yet. He would sleep peacefully tonight. Probably the last night he would sleep peacefully in a long time.

Darry pulled Soda towards the room the boys shared. "I'm gonna sleep in mom and dads bed tonight," Darry mumbled he just wanted to be alone to think things through. "Ok" Soda whispered as he headed off towards his room.

**Darry's POV:**

Everything was going to be okay. It had to be. How could my parents die right now? Maybe I didn't really need to rely on them that much anymore sure. Maybe Sodapop didn't either but, Ponyboy sure does he's only 13. He's just a kid. I sure am not letting anyone take either of them away from me. There my brothers. I am going to take care of them until they don't need me to anymore. I just don't see how am going to able to. I'm just a kid myself. Sure legally I'm an adult. But deep down I am just a kid. How am I going to care for one? I was real determined not to get anyone pregnant while I was young so I wasn't faced with this but how can I avoid this. I love my brothers. But how am I going to raise them. Sodapop doesn't need me that much but he is just a kid. Ponyboy needs parents he doesn't know how to make it in this world. Now that mom and dad are really gone someone needs to show him how to make it. I guess that someone has to be me. Who knows how he would turn out in a boy's home?

**No one's POV:**

Darry rolled over onto his father's side of the bed and close his eyes. He didn't let any tears slip through but he was crying on the inside.

**Sodapop's POV:**

They can't be dead. They can't be dead. They shouldn't be dead. How are they dead? I am only 16. Your parents are supposed to live tell like you're 40 or even 30 not 16. I am a kid. I need them. They were young yet only like 38 how could they be dead. How did they die? Darry didn't really tell me the details. I didn't really want to know them right now. He was really upset. I've never seen him cry. Especially not like that. I hope he's okay. And Ponyboy man he's younger than I am. He's only 13 and he doesn't even know yet. How's he going to take that probably worse than me and Darry. What are we going to do? What am I going to do? I have been considering dropping out of school. I don't know if I should now but I might need to. It's not like I'm going to graduate anyway. I can help out with Darry and stuff. I don't know I suppose me and Darry will talk tomorrow. I wonder if mom and dad are watching over us now.

Nobody's POV:

Soda rolled over and glance at Ponyboy who was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. PonySomething happened

**Okay so here goes another chapter! Not the best I have ever done but let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Darry's POV:**

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. For a few moments I was at peace then I remembered the tragedies last night had brought. I had absolutely no motivation to get out of bed. I remembered my brothers Sodapop was probably just as shocked and out of it as I was right now. Ponyboy had no idea what was going on. I wished for a moment he could just stay that way. How was I going to break it to him? Pony was different than me and Soda. He would want to know truth. He would want to know. I took in a deep breath and swung my feet over the bed. I remembered falling asleep in my parent's room. It was somehow comforting last night but now it brought pain to see their things. I couldn't hold it back the tears that flowed down my face. I wasn't really a crier but I just couldn't help it. Once I collected myself I remembered how my mom would always be making us breakfast in the morning. I got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for my brothers. I wanted our life to be similar to the one we had before.

**Sodapop's POV:**

My eyes felt sore and tired. I knew this was because I had cried a lot last night. I knew mom and dad would never want me to cry this much. They were watching over us now I guess. I got up out of bed and got dressed. Pony was still asleep. It was early yet and there was no point to waking him up. Let him sleep. I walked out to find Darry making breakfast. He looked over towards me and half smiled. "How are you holdin' up little buddy?" He asked quietly.

"Alright, How bout you?

"About as good as I can right now. Pone up yet?"

"Nah he's still sleeping."

"Good."

"How are we gonna tell him."

"I don't really know suppose we just do that's all."

**No one's POV:**

Darry finished breakfast and the two of them sat down at the kitchen table. The sat and ate in silence. "Steve's coming over a little later; I called Mrs. Randall to let her know the situation…." Darry spoke gently. Soda just nodded. They heard steps in the hallway. They both turned around as Pony peered around the corner. "Oh, good morning guys." He said sleepily. "Morning Pone want some breakfast?"

"Sure" Darry got up to go fix Pony a plate. Pony looked up at Soda. "What's wrong Soda?" He asked. "Umm well Pony ummm…You see….me and Darry need to talk to you about something."

Pony looked at him confused. "Okay?"

Darry came back and sat down. "Pony..." He began. "Last night there was an accident….with err mom and dad." Soda took a deep breath. Darry fought for the right way to say this to his little brother. "They got hurt real bad and well they had to go away….."

"Away, to where?"

"Pone they didn't make it." Soda whispered gently. Pony froze taking in what Soda just told him. "You're lying." He finally squeaked out. Tears started to roll down his check. "Pony everything is going to be okay." Darry urged.

"No!" Pony snapped and ran out of the kitchen into his room. He was hysterical now. Each sob shook him. Soda hopped onto the bed next to where pony had collapsed. He wrapped his arms around him. "Shhhhh…. Pone everything is going to be just fine. Come on you know mom and dad loved you very much they wouldn't want you to cry." Soda tried to comfort him. It looked like it was slowly working. Pony stopped shaking. Darry sat and watched trying not to cry with them. It was going to be okay he thought to himself. Someway he was going to keep his brothers and he was going to make sure they turned out okay. Just then they heard Steve's voice. "Anyone home?"

"Yeah in here." Soda called out.

Steve stood in the door way. "I'm so sorry about what happened." He began. "My mom told me and it's on the news."

"It's okay Steve we'll be alright."

"So what's going to happen and all are you gonna have to move or stay here or what?"

"We don't know yet I have a meeting with a social worker tomorrow to discuss our options but till then we are still here."

Steve nodded solemnly.

Pony looked up at his older brother. He was only 13 and he knew his friend had to go away last year to a boy's home because his parents died. "Are we going to a boy's home Soda?"

"No, of course not." Soda said and looked up at Darry questionably.

"Of course you're not Pony, you and Soda are going to live with me I'll take care of you no matter what." He promised. Darry had no idea whether or not the state would let him keep his brothers he was 19. An adult he could take care of his little brothers. Couldn't he? "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Steve said hopefully.


	4. What's Going to Happen?

**Okay, so I have two stories going and once one's happy and this one's sad so it's kind of hard to switch moods since I'm updating both tonight! We'll see how it works….. Anyway I haven't done much in Ponyboy's POV so let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Ponyboy's POV:**

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't get my parents out of my head. Dead? How could they be dead? They can't be dead. Can they? I don't know much of anything anymore. Darry and Soda were taking it pretty hard. Better than me, but Soda was doing better out of all of us. He had come to some conclusion that they were alright where ever they are. He kept telling me they wouldn't want me to be upset. I guess he's right I knew my mom, she was like soda. She hated seeing people cry. She always would try to cheer us up as kids whenever we scraped our knees or when our grandma died. She was always there smiling even when she was sad herself. I heard my bedroom door open. I looked up to find Soda in the doorway. "Come on Pony dinner's ready the gangs here. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know but come on it's not healthy to sit in here all day. I know your upset we all are. Come on you need to eat."

"Sure," I didn't want to get Soda all upset. I stumbled down the hallway to the table where Soda, Darry and Steve sat. There was already a plate full of food in my spot so I sat down. I wasn't that hungry so I kind of just pushed the spaghetti around. It was silent for a long while. Two-bit was sprawled out in front of the TV, Beer in hand intently watching some show. Johnny was sitting on the couch next to Dally. "So Darry" Two-Bit started. Darry turned to look at him.

"Yeah what is it Two-bit?"

"Well to you know how things are going to uhhh….turn out yet."

"No not yet but you'll be one of the first to know okay."

"Alright, are you try to get custody of Soda and Pony there?"

"Yeah I am going to get custody of them." He sounded determined and it made me feel a little better. I wasn't sure of what exactly was going to happen. I knew he had a meeting with some social worker in the morning. So he was kind of on edge right now. I was as done as I was going to be with dinner so I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Soda followed me in with his plate in hand. "How are you, really?" He asked gently. "Honestly, not great."

"I know it hurts right now but it will get better eventually."

"Sure I'll be okay Soda I'm kind of tired right now I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Okay no problem." Soda looked worried but I pushed it off and headed back to my room. I collapsed on my bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

**Soda's POV:**

After Pony escaped off to bed the night went slow. No one really talked except me and Steve. The gang left slowly one by one each of them wished us good luck for tomorrow. Steve was the last to leave. What can I say he's a good buddy. Darry was nervous and deep in thought. I helped him clean up and I went into the room Pony and I shared and he went into mom and dad's room. Pony was fast asleep. As soon I laid down I realized just how tired I really was.

**Darry's POV:**

I was exhausted it had been a long day. So far the second worst day of my life the first being yesterday when I found out about my parents death. I wasn't sure of anything except that I was going to fight for my brothers. They needed me to be strong now. I'm pretty sure that's the only thing keeping me together. I sighed into dad's pillow what would mom and dad want me to do if they could tell me? Mom would want the family to be kept together and so would dad. I was nervous too. What if I didn't get them? What if we were split up? What if….. Well I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to know.

**Sorry I know I'm dragging it out but I didn't have a lot a time to write tonight so here's just a little more… Sorry!**


End file.
